mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Roga Danar Star trek
Roga Danar Subhadar Roga Danar was an Angosian soldier who served in the Angosian military. During the Tarsian War during the mid-24th century, Danar volunteered for service in his planet's military. Like many other Angosian soldiers, he was subsequently subjected to intense physical and psychological conditioning and chemical manipulation. The effect of this was to cause his mental and physical abilities to become enhanced when danger was perceived. It also prevented his life signs from being detected through conventional means. After the war, Danar and the other soldiers attempted to integrate back in to Angosian society. With no attempt to reverse their conditioning, the soldiers quickly became violent at the slightest provocation. A referendum over their future was held, and they were subsequently relocated to the penal settlement Lunar V where they were well fed and comfortable, but unable to leave. In 2366, Danar attempted to escape from Lunar V, and killed three guards in doing so. The was in orbit as the Angosians were petitioning for entry into the United Federation of Planets. Danar proved incredibly difficult to capture and demonstrated extreme cunning and tactical ability, confounding even the crew of the Enterprise-D. He was eventually outsmarted by Data, but when he was transported aboard it took Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, Chief O'Brien, and two security officers to restrain him. While in custody, Deanna Troi discovered the truth about his imprisonment. As the Angosians attempted to take him back in to their custody he escaped once again, apparently doing the impossible feat of shattering a transporter beam, and then outsmarted the Enterprise-D's crew and captured the prison transport sent to recover him. He attacked the Lunar V prison and released a number of other prisoners. He subsequently stormed the Angosian capital city and held Prime Minister Nayrok and a number of other officials prisoner. Picard refused any further involvement and departed, leaving the Angosians to deal with the situation. ( ) Military record :Subject began military service at the Wenruiz Indoctrination Center and was assigned to the Wadfelk Ground Tactical Training Division. Danar completed training in the prescribed time. Danar displayed superior physical skills in all required exercises, as well in advanced combat techniques. Danar demonstrated above normal abilities in tactics and strategy, and his performance was rated as "exceptional" in all hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Danar's training officer, Primehadar Cragweis, reported that on five separate occasions, Danar was reprimanded for five minor infractions of the military conduct code, for incidents involving brawls with fellow soldiers. In one incident Danar was reported to have severely injured trainee Derwarn, although no formal charges were filed against either individual. Roga Danar completed primary and extended combat training with Group Kikimorr and was subsequently assigned to his first tour of duty. :Roga Danar's first assignment was guard duty at the Kevscotti Military Base, where his performance was rated "acceptable" by commanding officer Primehadar Chritezbr. Danar was subsequently transferred to guard duty at the Sarpaul Transport Complex, where he was twice reprimanded for brawling with fellow soldiers, although he committed no other infractions against regulations. Danar's first actual combat assignment was with the Marvhil Infantry Division, where he saw combat experience in the Jongrinsb and the Jospania Theaters during the Todfrey Campaign of Nikkr-Br. :Roga Danar was promoted to the rank of third hadar during his tour of duty at Janlee. His commanding officer, Marjmacl, noted his exceptional ferocity in hand-to-hand combat during infantry maneuvers. Primehadars Erbrun and Marvhild recommended Danar for early promotion to subhadar because of his performance at Dylhuc and Jongri. :Primehadar Davgrant noted, in Danar's periodic performance review, that his physical combat skills and competitive quotient continued to be exceptionally high, and recommended Danar for advanced Ryadam martial arts training. Upon completion Danar was assigned to the Philbis Infantry Group, where he served honorably at the Roglay Outpost. Following the outbreak of the Robmeybur Rebellion at Dantang, Danar was transferred to Anabar Squadron at Hilgroen for the duration of the campaign, during which he was injured twice. ( okudagram) Trivia Speculation Roga Danar is a tribute to Hugo Danner-one ofthe many literarry grandfathers of Superman.Hugo Danner-Roga Danar.Not too hard of a jump there. External links * de:Roga Danar